


Down Below

by Tish



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: It's dark and cold down below.





	Down Below

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Deep, dark waters.

Napoleon simultaneously felt weightless and weighted down, flying and sinking.

He kicked his feet, desperate to propel up to the surface. His hands reached out in the utter darkness for Illya, dreading the thought of his unconscious body slowly sinking into death.

Sparks of light glittered in his eyes, like false stars in the sky. A sudden fear gripped him, that he was upside down and swimming to the bottom of the ocean.

 _Just keep swimming, keep hope alive_.

A white blur grabbed him and he was breathing air, then Illya's lips pressed tightly against his.

_Safe, we're safe, Napoleon!_


End file.
